Within the medical industry, there is a need for holding a variety of medical instruments for various purposes. For example, a surgeon needs to be able to access medical instruments for surgery quickly, a dentist needs to be able to access his or her dental tools, and virtually all medical instruments must be placed within a holder during a sterilization process. Conventional holding containers may include a variety of bases holding insertable trays that have specifically-designed areas for holding specific tools. The medical tools may be retained within the insertable trays with supporting structures, such as grommets, brackets, or other devices for retaining the tool. When smaller tools are required to be used, a variety of grommets or holders may be used, or the smaller tools may be grouped in one area. When a surgeon or medical staff member requires a specific tool, he or she must visually identify the appropriate tool within the tray.
After a medical tool is sterilized, it may be capable of being used within a surgical procedure. To prevent contamination, the sterilized medical tools are often left within the trays and sterilization containers until they are needed during the surgical procedure. Surgical procedures almost always utilize very bright and luminous lighting to appropriately illuminate the surgical site. This bright light is necessary for the surgical procedure, since hindering a surgeon's ability to visually comprehend the surgical site may lead to surgical complications having harmful outcomes. The bright lighting, however, not only shines on the surgical site, but also has a tendency to shine on the trays holding the medical instruments needed for the surgical procedure.
The conventionally flat, smooth tray surfaces are commonly manufactured from polyphenylsulphone or a non-corroding metal such as aluminum, stainless steel or titanium, which will reflect the bright surgical light easily. The reflection of light can make it difficult for the surgeon or medical technician to visually identify the location of a specific medical tool, or label corresponding to a specific medical tool. To overcome this problem, surgeons and medical technicians may change their viewing angles or viewing positions relative to the tray, such that the light reflection is diminished enough for them to visually identify the appropriate medical tool or label. However, constantly changing a viewing angle or position is burdensome and can lead to inefficiencies within the surgical procedure.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.